Regina Petrov
)]] Name: Regina “Gina” Petrov Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Baking, Running a YouTube channel, Volunteer work, Eastern European Culture Club Appearance: '''Regina is an average-sized girl, standing at 5’8” and her weight fluctuating between 135 and 140 pounds. Thanks to her Russian heritage, Gina is very fair both in skin and hair. Her well-maintained, straight, dirty blonde hair reaches down to her mid-back and is usually styled in a long three-strand braid. Her face is very angular, with high cheekbones and a pronounced jawline. Her lips are thin and long, and her nose is small but broad, with large nostrils. Gina’s eyes are wide and round with long lashes and a bright blue color to them. Her brows are kept thick towards the bridge of her nose, thinning out as they reach the other end of her eyes. Gina’s ears are proportional to her face, and are adorned with three piercings on each side. The first hole of each ear has a small topaz stud, the second a medium rose-gold hoop, and the third a diamond cross hanging from a long silver chain. Gina tends to be very fashionable, but in a plain, comfortable way. During the kidnapping, her lower body attire consisted of a pair of light wash, skinny blue jeans with a dark brown rope belt hanging off her thin waist loosely. On her feet were a pair of brown soft suede booties with a three-inch heel. Her torso was covered by an ultramarine colored knit sweater that clung snugly to her body. Accessory-wise, she wore a white banded smart watch on her left wrist, and a bracelet of wood-colored beads on her right wrist. Her nails were painted a simple pastel blue and are cropped short. Make-up wise she wore the bare minimum, with just a light base to work from, some pastel pink lipstick, some eyeliner and mascara. '''Biography: Regina, or Gina as some friends refer to her, was born the only child to Russian immigrant parents in November of 1999 in Chattanooga, Tennessee. Her parents, Konstantine Petrov and Tatiana Petrova, immigrated from Vladivostok in 1991, both looking for a new beginning in the United States. Tatiana was only twenty-two years old when she made the decision to follow her twenty-six year old fiancée to the States, quickly getting married in their homeland and leaving behind her entire family and way of life in the process. Things were rough in the beginning for both Tatiana and Konstantine, neither speaking much English, and receiving quite the culture shock in America for the first time, but through hard work and dedication to their decision to follow their dreams, the two overcame their language barrier and became successful real estate brokers. The two settled in Chattanooga in 1997, and in November of 1999 when Regina was born, Tatiana quickly adapted to the role of housewife whilst Konstantine continued his career. Because they had been in the states for years by the time Regina was born, they thought it was important to Americanize themselves as much as they could, so when time came to fill out their daughter’s birth certificate, they decided to forego Russian naming convention and keep Regina’s last name as Petrov. From a young age, Regina was always closest with her mother. Tatiana staying home to take care of the household left her plenty of time to spend with her daughter, and the two were near inseparable for most of Regina’s childhood. From how to tie her shoes to how to properly make her bed, Regina learned everything from her mother. Konstantine was around as much as possible, but his work kept him very busy, especially since he was supporting an entire household on one income. Konstantine tended to travel a lot for work, so Regina’s education and care was mostly placed in the hands of her mother. Tatiana was a happy-go-lucky and kind soul, so Regina grew to be very much like her. As she grew older and needed less care than in her early years, Tatiana began to busy herself by being more active in the community, volunteering her time where she could and becoming a bit of a staple in community forums and activism rallies. Konstantine’s frequent absence throughout Gina’s childhood and teen years meant that the two were often hard-pressed when it came to relatability. Gina loved and respected her father, and was thankful that he worked hard to provide the life she was accustomed to, but she always wished that the two could spend a bit more time together and get to know each other better. Once in a while, when her father was home for a significant amount of time, usually about 2-3 weeks, the two would have odd moments where they would talk for hours and Konstantine would tell her stories of his childhood in Russia or of his travels for work. These talks are some of Gina’s most precious moments. One skill that Tatiana passed on a love and passion for to her daughter was baking. Tatiana’s parents ran a pretty successful bakery back in Vladivostok, and she was happy to pass the family tradition on to her daughter. Regina took to her family’s trade like a fish to water, and it became one of her most treasured passions and memories of her childhood spent in the kitchen with her mother. As she got older, Regina found that she could use her passion to inspire others to do the same, and with a bit of help from her friend Camille Bellegarde, created a YouTube channel for her baking called “Gina’s Sweet Stop” in their Freshman year of high school. The channel became pretty successful among her peers, and by their Senior year the channel had thousands of subscribers from all walks of life, although they were still just shy of becoming YouTube partners at only 9,500 subscribers. The channel regularly put out one full video where Regina would bake something complex and share a recipe with the viewers per week, along with smaller videos showing a particular baking technique or a smaller, simpler recipe and how to do it. Often, Regina would bring on various friends from school as guests on her channel. Gina’s parents are entirely supportive of her work on the channel, and help her financially support it by giving her a weekly stipend that she can spend on buying supplies for her weekly videos. Aside from her YouTube channel and baking, Regina also developed a love for animals of all shapes and sizes from a young age. When she was 7 her father bought her a puppy for her birthday, and she immediately fell in love with the wide eyed golden retriever. She named the dog Misty, and the two became quick best friends, her parents often finding Regina passed out in her bed with the puppy cuddled up next to her. As she got a bit older, a friend who had a cat told her said cat had given birth to a litter of kittens, and they were looking to give them away now that they’d grown a bit. Regina rushed over, and while each kitten was cute enough, she found herself drawn to one particular kitten who was all grey with little white paws and a starkly white patch above its nose. Her friend noticed how much she liked the kitten, and suggested that she take her home. Regina called home and asked her mother if it was all right, and when she agreed she brought the kitten home to introduce her to the family. Naming the kitten Daisy, she hoped that Misty would be comfortable around the new addition. Her worries were unfounded however, and the two animals got along swimmingly. This love for her pets is what gave her the inspiration to start volunteering at the city’s animal shelter on weekends. She started her volunteer work in her freshman year of high school and has continued to donate her time at least one day a weekend since she started. This also gave Gina another avenue to connect with her mother, and during the holidays the two would offer assistance at each other’s respective charities. In school Regina is an average student, not at the top of her class but not flunking out of anything either. She enjoys math and science classes the most, being a more analytical and logical thinker, and tends to get higher marks in classes relating to those subjects than her other classes. The subjects she tends to have the most difficulty with are English literature based. She finds it difficult to express her thoughts on paper in a way that flows well for less to-the-point subject matters. The broader the subject or question, the harder it is for her to write out a sufficient response. Regina can be classified as a social butterfly, not really sticking to any particular clique, instead floating between them all. She keeps a pretty positive perspective and is able to get along well with most of her peers. Whenever she has two friends who are at odds with each other, and finds herself trapped in the middle, her instinct is to attempt to bridge the issue and not take sides. That being said, she tries her best to avoid involving herself too deeply in other people’s conflicts as much as she can. Friendship-wise, Gina has very few people she considers to be her real friends, but likes to keep many as an acquaintance. Even so, she would go out of her way to be there for or help any person she has a good relationship with, whether that be a close friend or acquaintance. As Regina’s close friends come from a variety of social cliques, she doesn’t have any set group of friends, just a few people that she interacts heavily with at mostly separate instances from each other. The only exception to this rule is the Eastern European Culture Club, dubbed the “Slav Squad” by some students. She considers every member of this group to be close to her heart, and can be found most often around a member of the club. Romantically, Regina doesn’t really have a lot of experience. She’s only had one previous relationship, and it ended after only six months when her boyfriend graduated at the end of her Sophomore year. The parting was mutual, and she doesn’t hold any grudge concerning it. Regina is still a virgin, and tries not to focus too much on romantic relationships, as she feels that if she’s meant to be with someone it’ll happen on it’s own. Especially now with graduation on the horizon, she’s of the mind that college will be where she loosens her reigns and actively looks for a relationship. After graduation, Regina has plans to go to New York and attend the Culinary Institute of America. Although this would put a temporary hold on her YouTube channel, as she would be without her editing partner Camille, Gina feels that the formal pastry chef training would be a huge leap forwards toward her dream of owning and operating her own specialty bakery in the future. Advantages: Regina gets along well with most of her classmates, so forging alliances and finding others to watch her back should be a simple task. Her positivity and can-do attitude would also be a great morale-boost for any group that she finds herself with. Disadvantages: Regina is a kind girl, and that kindness could end up being her downfall if she puts her trust in the wrong places. She also tends to try to be a peacekeeper too often, and during conflicts on the island her judgement could end up being clouded, putting herself or her allies in danger. Designated Number: Female student No. 043 --- Designated Weapon: Rubber mask of Jarod Canon's face Conclusion: First the Nixon mask, now this. Geez, when did we start getting so political in our simple little death game? Soon people will start getting offended, right Josie? - Dennis Lourvey Do you think I'm some kind of snowflake? - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Tonyksin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Tonyksin '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Caroline Ford 'Collected Weapons: '''Rubber mask of Jarod Canon's face (assigned weapon, discarded) '''Allies: 'Matthew Hunt 'Enemies: '''None '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Regina's sadness upon waking was one she consciously tried to dispel from herself, as she willed herself to stay positive. She moved through a wilderness area and found herself in the company of Connor Lorenzen, Mike Brown, and Matthew Hunt. Connor gave the lot of them some manner of pep talk, which was a bit cynical for Regina's taste. They were interrupted by a scream, and their group was now plus one, albeit a plus one who was difficult to rouse from his panic. Amber Yates also appeared, also seemingly afflicted by some manner of ism. The group of those not incoherent responded to the best of their ability- Regina in particular pulled Drew to Connor and Mike then engaged with Amber along with Matthew. Amber seemed willing to calm down, much as her particular problem and her subsequent deflections were not ones Regina had much experience with Regina still tried to assure Amber that none of them thought she was weird. Drew slipped away, and Amber pointed out that despite Connor's attempts at taking leadership of the group de facto, they needed to stay democratic about it. Regina was put forward as an alternative, Regina was shocked and unsure of the group's split decision, but offered to share the leadership earnestly. They seemed poised to move on, but Amber's overbearing honesty and mouth-running tendencies continued to create tension. Connor left with a vague excuse, and before Matt or Regina could follow most others drifted their own way. Regina was quick to blame herself for being ineffectual and weak, and having not done more to glue the group together. Matt gently took over, and she followed him gratefully, needing time to gather her thoughts. They managed to last another day together, an arduous, but serene one. They found Colin McCabe lurking the temple cliffs, but before Regina could properly greet him the day's announcements began. They were utterly devastating to her, and she needed a moment, consoled only awkwardly by Matt. She was too pathetic to reach out beyond herself, even when newcomer Faith Marshal-Mackenzie also started to suffer emotionally. The boy's insensitivity with handling Faith was able to draw Regina at least somewhat out of her own despair, she tried to reassure faith, doubling down on her positivism as best she could express it. Matt made the shocking move of suggesting suicide as an option, which everyone else immediately berated him for to varying degrees. That petered out, they were at least able to talk as a group for a while. Regina offered the injured and robbed Faith some reprieve. Colin, however, made it clear enough that his thoughts were aggressive, which unnerved Regina enough that she suddenly took flight, escaping the gathering of people. Matt and Faith, at least, had been willing to follow. She separated from them for a moment, wandering the depths of the woods to have space to think, to reassert to herself that she still had friends, people to find and do her best to protect. One of said people, Caroline Ford, was hidden nearby. When Regina made a noise giving away her position, a Caroline drowning in paranoia and a severe episode of her schizophrenic breaks from reality opened fire. Regina was knocked to the ground, her abdomen shredded by the close range shotgun blast. Caroline was by her side, a rapidly weakening Regina was just glad to have seen her. Regina could recognize that this was Caroline's fault, but elected to consciously not blame her. Instead Regina reached out to Caroline, to comfort her with her dying breaths. She couldn't say much beyond a few parting words, her final moments were quiet, as her regrets turned to some spiritual absolution, and she died peacefully. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''These kids really have a knack for wasting their last breaths. ''- John Greynolds '''Memorable Quotes: ''“...’m sorry. My fault. I scared you. (...) You gotta live, kay? Please. You have to promise. (...) I’m glad we were friends. Y’know?”'' - Her last words to the girl who'd just shot her Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Regina, in chronological order: The Past: *славянский души *Whatever Feels Right V7 Pregame: *What Kind of Person Do You Want to Be? *The Good in Everyone (#SwiftBall) *In Vino Veritas (#SwiftBall) *You Spin Me Right Round Baby Right Round (#Swiftball) Prom: *Bake and Date *You're Gonna Have a Good Time The Trip: *Walkabout V7: *Steady As She Goes *Hear. Fear. Here. *The Spirit World Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Regina Petrov. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students